


Cranberries Are Better Sweet

by Shatterpath



Series: Nanowrimo Ficlet Collection 2018 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Family Drama, Gen, POV Second Person, Subtext, not very nice to James but I tried not to bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Who knew a can of cranberry sauce could contain a revelation?Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans.





	Cranberries Are Better Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Lena giving Alex the once over after watching her whip out a can of cranberry sauce instead of making it from scratch as though shes the domestic lesbian trainwreck fantasy shes been dreaming of her whole life_  
>  http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/180351887748/lena-giving-alex-the-once-over-after-watching-her
> 
> Well alrighty then! Apparently I had some things to say on the subject. Written in a hurry with too little sleep and too much cooffe, weeeeeeeee!
> 
> I love Eliza, but seriously, she needs to get off her kid's case, sheesh.

There's something uncomfortably familiar in Eliza's weary criticism despite being halfway softened with an edgy humor and Kara's efforts to mediate. Ah, family…

You know how hard Alex works, the insane hours, the dangers and exhaustion. Bet even getting a can of cranberry sauce was an ordeal. She looks sort of… hopeless in the face of the failure of this one, simple, stupid thing.

Besides, no one wants this one cooking. Shouldn't her own mother know that?

Then again… look at your mother.

Alex has always been a bit of an enigma to you. A friend of a friend whom you've shared a few moments of something not really… intimacy, but of connection. But in her dejection of this small failure that should be insignificant, you feel a real bond and wonder if there could be more. 

Hangdog should not be so attractive, bringing up her soft-butch game up a few more notches. Really, it makes you wonder if you drifted to the wrong member of the superfriends. James has been getting weirder and more agitated and distant and you can't help but wonder if there's not another tsunami of fail headed your way.

And it won't be a can of cranberry sauce kinda fail.

There we go, a good dose of morbidity to make the holiday feel more familiar. Way to go, Lena. Hope it's not showing in your wandering eye.

Sitting to get the meal underway, you take a long drink of wine and let Kara catch your eye. In silent solidarity, you take as big a scoop as she does and eat it stoically. Actually, it's not nearly as bad as you expected. Alex watches your smirk twitch before being hidden away, though you can still feel it at the corners of your eyes. Leaning into her a bit, you speak quietly, only for her ears. 

"Cranberries are only good for two things."

"Yeah?" Alex plays along gamely, clearly relieved by your levity.

"Cocktails and sweetened heavily into gel."

And her smile is sweeter than the sugary tartness still heavy on your tongue.


End file.
